Beep Beep
by Artemis Fowl II
Summary: Now the first part of 'The Fairy Project' When Artemis jumps out the window with Holly and the two demons, his mobile phone falls through time and space, has some implied HxA but nothing strong.. basically short drabbles from through out time. :COMPLETE:
1. BeepBeep

Beep…Beep…Beep…Beep…

The phone kept beeping its quiet message to the world, kept trying to tell its owner that there was a message waiting for them, someone trying to talk? Share feelings? Argue?

As Artemis had gone out of the window with holly his mobile phone, still in is pocket, had not gone to Hybras with them all, it had been caught up in the time stream. Somehow, and Artemis would have liked to study it intensely if he had but known, it was picking up everything. Not just text messages but feelings, speeches, and letters. All the random, disjointed text throughout time, the letters you burn before you send them, the drafts that don make the final cut. Who can say who they belong to? Who can say what they mean? Who can say if they are even real?

…_Hi again! Its me, I hope you get this message, the post office has been a little bit slow recently but I hope they don't mess up on this one, CONGRATULATIONS!!! A bouncing baby boy! I just wanted to tell you I never hated you for your choice, I hope you two get on wonderfully. Please write back, I don't want you to think I'm sulking or anything but this is the first time I could send a letter…_

…_Please pick up the phone! He's coming up the stairs! For Gods sake pick up the ph…_

…_And so if elected I will try to bring an end to this war; I will bring the soldiers home! I will unite out nation and make it great once more!..._

…_Hi, I'm just writing to reserve places at your restaurant, yes actually I'm proposing, why thank you very much, I hope so too, yes, okay, bye…_

… _hi Artemis, I don't know if this message will even reach you, my recycle bin is full of messages I couldn't send, who knows, maybe this one will reach you! Look I can't think of any other way to break this but… well… there was always something special about us, don't you think? The first human and fairy to save the world God knows how many times. As a team. I don't know about you but I need to know. Would you do it all again? Even the bad bits? And would you, will you go further?..._

_Beep…Beep…Bee…_


	2. RingRing

The phone continued its way through the unknown, sometimes stopping, and sometimes popping back into reality. But never for long. It drifted on through time like a casual observer, sometimes even bumping into things that had found their way into the time stream as well.

_Ring ring…………ring ring…………ring ring………… ring click._

"_The owner of the number 03482934443 is unavailable. Please leave your name and message before the beep."_

_Hi arty, it's your mother here, just phoning to ask where you are? You haven't come home for three days. Butler is starting to go mad with guilt, he's making up stories about fairies and demons! Please just come home arty._

_Hi Artemis, holly here. Just wondering if you could lend a hand. I have a dwarf who is breaking into 'impregnable' forts owned by mudm… humans, we tried staking him out but he didn't take the bait. Everything mulch suggests the dwarf seems to be one step ahead, any ideas? Get back to me. _

_Fowl, we need to talk. If I pull out all of my probes then you have to promise to pull out yours. Not to entice you or anything but I'm hoping that your last shreds of humanity will not overpower you new found conscience, we will be having sensitive information about Root passing through next week and I would rather certain mud boys don't get their hands on it. I WILL know if you try and double cross me. Remember:_

_YOU OWE ME FOWL._

_Fowl, I hate to do this, and you know I really do, but thank you for saving holly's finger back then. I never got round to saying it but she is one of the best, and most promising LEP officers we have. I don't know if this will reach you, or even if you would care but I owe you one mudman. Oh by the way, this is Root._

_Artemis, we need to talk. You mother tells me that you have been taking part in some… illegitimate operations, remember our talk? Money doesn't matter anymore! We have more than enough and we need to walk the ste4wigh and narrow from now on. When I was stuck with the mafia all I could think about was how we never spent any time as a family. And why was I taken by the mafia? Because of one of my little ventures. I don't want that to happen to you Arty. Call me when you get this okay?_

_Arty, its you mother. I don't know if this message will reach you, or even if you will care but you have been missing for a year now. The police have told us to give up hope but we can't. Please contact us, just to say your okay. You don't have to come home unless you want to but please, just let us hear you voice._

_Mr. Fowl, we have been given you number by your parents, apparently you have been missing for over a year. If you need any help all you hav…_

_Beep…Beep…Beep…_

And the battery died. Artemis Fowl the second's special phone had drifted through time for over four thousand relative years, popping in and out of history. Look closely. Sometimes a pellet starts a war, sometimes it can start peace. But it is never in the books, never found afterwards… Drifting on through space without purpose… drifting forever. Or does it?

A/N Well, that's the next instalment. If all goes well I should have another chapter up next Friday if I get at lest three reviews. It will be written up by Friday, but withheld until three reviews make their way to my inbox and poke me into submitting it. If you have any comments or ideas, or even anything you would like to see in the story just push the little button and tell me 

Yours in literature

General Observation Board


	3. Chapter 3

A/N right, people may think this is another chapter but I am sorry to disappoint

A/N right, people may think this is another chapter but I am sorry to disappoint. In case it has gone unnoticed this story is complete. I am afraid to say that although I had fun writing it I have moved on. The second part of this (the continuation) is called "Can a message come between friends" and is also finished, it then goes onto the story "Cancer" then "A viral virus" which is the current work in progress. These all fit together to make one long story entitled "The Fair Project" but have been split up so they can be stand alone as well as read together (For more sense). I am sorry for making this post but I have had several reviews telling me to update Beep Beep and I wanted to clear this up. Sorry if I have confused any of you!


End file.
